As Fate Would Have It
by PiggyGirl
Summary: The 6th book with some twists and primarily from Ginny's point of view. I do not own any of the lines from the book.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Harry's Homecoming

Ginny's eyes fluttered open at the sound of someone running down the stairs outside her room. The 15-year-old witch jumped up and looked out the window to see Harry Potter standing outside the front door with Professor Dumbledore. Ginny jumped up from her bed and bounded to the door. She slowly opened it and slipped out through the small crack. She tiptoed down the stairs, making sure to skip all of the squeaky ones. When she reached the bottom she slowly and carefully looked around the corner of the kitchen hoping her mother wouldn't see her. There, she saw Harry sitting at the table talking to her mother about her father's promotion and everything that was happening at the ministry. She had heard about this many times before and it was no surprise that this was the first thing her mother told Harry. Her mother had told everyone she knew about his promotion many times before. Ginny zoned out as they kept droning on about it. She began listening again when they began talking about Harry. Her mother asked Harry questions about his home and how is family treated him this past summer. She took a chance and peeked her head around the corner again. She smiled at the sight of Harry, but quickly stopped herself. Harry turned toward where Ginny was standing as she whipped her head around the corner in a panic that she had been caught. She bounded up the stairs and back into her bedroom. Harry looked at the stairs swearing that he saw a flash of long, red hair.

Ginny felt guilty for still have residual feelings for Harry. She had recently started dating Dean Thomas, who was a friend of Harry and her older brother, Ron. Dean had liked her since her 3rd year and finally asked her out last year at the end of her fourth. She hadn't really liked him until they actually started going out. She did like Dean and she liked him enough to date him but she didn't love him like she loved Harry. But, Harry didn't return the same feelings for her and she knew that. This depressed her as she slipped back through the crack in her door and closed it slowly.

She heard Harry pass her room on the way to his bedroom for the night. Ginny tossed and turned in her bed, thinking of Harry. She got up and walked around her room. She read all of the letters Dean had sent her, but they didn't make her smile as much as they used to. She thought of Harry and how she became happy just thinking about him. But, she had to give up on him. He was going to move on and find a different girl that he loved. And it wasn't her. She became even unhappier as she thought about this further. She looked through her journal from years ago. She read about when she first met Harry and she thought that he might actually like her. She read further through her past years through her diary and as she turned every page she felt numb and empty inside as if something was missing. She threw herself onto her bed in frustration tears rolled down her face.

The next morning Mrs. Weasley knocked on her daughter's room to wake her up. Ginny groaned and pulled her pillow over her head.

"Go away! I'm sleeping," Ginny yelled.

"Ginny, 'shouted Mrs. Weasley from outside as she pounded on the door harder, "Get up now. Fleur needs help with breakfast and I most certainly am not doing it." Her mother stomped down the stairs after she pounded on the door a few more times. Ginny pulled herself out of her bed and trudged into the bathroom and jumped into the warm shower. She blow-dried her hair, brushed on some make-up and brushed her teeth. She hadn't felt like putting on any real clothes so she threw her pajamas back on. She then trudged downstairs to see her older brother Bill's fiancé, Fleur. Ginny despised Fleur. She was part veela and everyone loved her, at least all the boys did. Even her brother Ron was in a daze every time she was in the room. Ron was running around the kitchen trying to help Fleur in any way he could while only making a fool of himself by dropping everything he tried to hand to her. This also disgusted Ginny.

"Morning 'inny," said Fleur, "you zlook zo cute." Fleur hugged Ginny while she tried to push away. When Fleur let go, Ginny escaped to the stove and started making eggs. Mrs. Weasley came waddling down the stairs a few minutes later.

"Ginny," she said, "put all the food onto a tray that we can take up to Harry."

"Harry's here?" shouted Ron and Hermione at the same time, "why didn't you tell us?" They both ran up the stairs and into the room where Harry was staying. Ginny stayed and began to make Harry's breakfast when Fleur swooped down on her again.

"I'll do zat zsweetheart," she cooed, "You go andz playz wiz your friendz." Ginny sneered at her and practically ran up the stairs to get away from her. She came bursting into the room where Harry was in bed and Hermione and Ron were sitting next to each other on the end of the bed.

Harry looked up to see Ginny standing there in her pajamas but she looked different. She seemed to glow and his heart raced oddly. He tried to shake this feeling but he couldn't and as she came closer to his bed, butterflies came into his stomach and he felt nervous and lightheaded as her flowery scent washed over him. He shook this thought out of his mind and tried to listen to the conversation without thinking about what he had just felt.

"What's wrong Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"It's HER," Ginny said irritated, "the way she talks to me, you'd think I was four!" Ginny sat down on the edge of Harry's bed.

'Yes," agreed Hermione, "She can be annoying sometimes.

"Lay off her," said Ron, "She's just trying to be nice." Harry looked confused thinking they were talking about Mrs. Weasley.

"Who are we talking-" he started to ask but his question was soon answered as Fleur swept into the room with a try of food. She flew over to his bed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Itz zo good to zee you 'arry," she said as she put the food on his bed and she continued to cooe over Harry. Ginny tuned out Fleur's useless yapping and she watched Harry. He looked anxious, but what boy doesn't when someone like Fleur is talking to them. Ron was embarrassing himself by saying stupid things and she turned her eyes toward Harry but she noticed he was looking at her. She quickly turned away and looked back at Fleur who was twirling around saying something about Bill and Mrs. Weasley and came into the room and said something to Fleur. Ginny didn't catch it but it made Fleur leave. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and turned to Harry.

"So, I see you heard the news about Bill and Fleur," she said and forced a smile on her face. Ginny and Hermione giggled.

"Mum hates her," Ginny told Harry and giggled again.

"I do not hate her," Mrs. Weasley snapped at her daughter, "I think that Bill is rushing this a bit."

"Whatever Mum," said Ginny holding back giggles and glanced toward Harry who was smiling at her.

"Ginny, Fleur needs you to help her start lunch," Mrs. Weasley grumbled to Ginny. Ginny snapped her head toward her mother.

"I am not helping her," she said.

"Well I most definitely am not so you are," her mother snapped back, "so go downstairs now. And put on some proper clothes. You're still in pajamas!" Mrs. Weasley then turned on her heels and stomped down the stairs. Ginny jumped off the bed and stomped down the stairs after her leaving Ron, Harry and Hermione in the room laughing.

Ginny came into the kitchen and her mother was the only person in the kitchen. "Where's Fleur?" Ginny asked, "I thought you told me to help Fleur and she's not even here."

"Bill just got home and she's _greeting _him in the living room," Mrs. Weasley answered with a disgusted tone in her voice and she pointed down the hall. Ginny turned and walked toward the living room. When she got there she saw Fleur and Bill kissing. But to her, it looked like they were sucking each other's faces off. It startled her to see her older brother making out with HER in the living room.

"Oh god," she yelled startled and Fleur and Bill broke apart and looked at her, "I did not need to see that." Bill smirked at her.

"Grow up, Gin," he said. Fleur hit him playfully.

"'e means zat in a nice way 'inny," she said. Ginny was disgusted and she hated Fleur and didn't see why it was her brother that had to marry her.

"And besides," said Bill, "you're 15 and you have a boyfriend, or at least that's what Ron tells me." He smiled at his younger sister but Ginny was furious now.

"RON TOLD YOU WHAT?" she shouted at him.

"He told me that you're dating Dean Thomas now," Bill answered calmly and smiled again.

"UH," Ginny cried in frustration, "I'll kill him!" And she ran down the hall and up the stairs and headed towards Harry's room and knocked. She only heard Harry's voice answer so she calmed down a little and opened the door.

"Hey," Harry said. He was dressed and his hair was damp from the shower. Ron and Hermione were no longer in his room.

"Hi," she said stupidly, "Where's Ron?'

"He and Hermione went to Diagon Alley to get their books and stuff," he said, "They said you already went and I'd already gone so I stayed behind, why?" Ginny looked stressed or anxious to him and he wanted to know why.

"It's nothing really," she said and sat down on his bed. She sat in silence while Harry watched her. He seemed to know something was bothering her even though she wouldn't tell him. "Ok, fine," she said, "I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone." Harry nodded. "I'm sort of thinking about whether getting together with Dean was the right thing to do or not, I'm sort of questioning it now. And Bill said that Ron told him that I was dating Dean, which, I am, but I got so mad that someone besides me and Dean knew, which sounds really stupid now. But, I guess I want to hide the relationship but that makes me feel like I'm just leading Dean on or something. I don't know," she shrugged with embarrassment. Harry sat down next to her.

"That doesn't sound stupid," he said, "Its going to be okay, don't worry about it so much. I'm not really sure what to tell you so, I'll just say let things unfold for now. See what happens." Ginny nodded. She felt like she was in a dream, telling Harry all of her feelings. Ginny softly said bye and clumsily left the room and went downstairs to her room. She closed the door behind her and slumped onto her bed. She couldn't keep her feelings and thoughts straight anymore. It felt magical sitting there and talking to Harry, but she liked Dean, or she thought she liked Dean. She sat up and rested her head on the hand and leaned on the windowsill. She watched Bill and Fleur outside chasing each other and running around happily. She wished that she had someone to love that loved her back. She didn't love Dean and she knew he didn't love her. But, she decided that she best leave things as they are instead of complicating it. It was good enough, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Slug Club

The next morning Ginny was rudely awakened by Hermione rustling around the room and doing some last minute packing.

"Oh, good, you're up," said Hermione smiling. Ginny searched for her alarm clock and saw that it was 5:30.

"Why are you up so early?" she grumbled and pulled her blanket over her head just to have Hermione pull it off again.

"Ginny," she said and pulled Ginny out of her bed, "we have to go to the train station early because we have to go by car." Ginny fell back onto her bed and refused to move. "Ginny, get up!" Ginny got up about a half an hour later and ran around trying to finish packing frantically.

"I can't find anything," Ginny screamed as she threw stuff into her trunk and kept scrambling around her room.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had gotten up when I told you to," Hermione said annoyingly. Ginny turned and threw a pillow at her.

"So not helping," Ginny said. She got all of her stuff downstairs just in time. Everyone was loading the cars as she shoved her trunk out the door and into the trunk of the car.

"Alright, you four," said Mrs. Weasley pointing to Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny, "sit in the back and your father and I will sit in the front." They nodded and Ginny got in first and slid across the seat against the window. She was expecting Hermione to get in next seeing as they were friends, but she was surprised to see Harry get in next and slid across the seat and right next to her. Then Ron and Hermione slid in to the car. The seat was made for three people and after Ron got in, Ginny was completely smashed into the window and Harry was pressed up against her. Ginny smiled to herself as she breathed in Harry's scent.

The car ride was very long. The Weasley's lived miles away from London and with Mr. Weasley driving a muggle car, they were in for a long ride. Within an hour all four of them had fallen asleep again. Ginny leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and Harry laid his head on hers. About another hour later Harry was shaken awake by Ron.

"We're here, Harry," he said, "wake up Ginny, will ya? " Harry rubbed his eyes and shook Ginny awake gently. All four of them trudged out of the car and onto the station platforms. They started running toward platform 9 ¾ because it was almost 11.

"All right Ginny, Hermione you two go first," said Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Harry followed them onto the platform. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley bid them good-bye and the foursome ran onto the train.

"We should get a cabin quickly," said Harry, "before all of them are full." Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances and looked back at Harry.

"Um, well," said Ron, "we have to sit in the prefect cabin, again. But we'll come and talk to you once we're allowed to leave." He added this quickly after seeing the crushed expression on Harry's face.

"It's fine guys," he said waving his hand, "just go, I'll sit with other people. It's fine." Ron and Hermione walked away leaving Harry and Ginny alone. Harry turned to Ginny and said, "Shall we find a cabin then?" Ginny also looked nervous after he asked her.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said, "I'm meeting Dean." She sounded truly sorry and Harry felt crushed, but he acted like it was nothing.

"Oh, ok," he said, "I'll see you later then." Ginny turned and walked off. She wandered the corridors looking for Dean. She wandered through many cars full of people staring and pointing at her, saying stupid things that weren't true about what had happened at the Department of Mysteries the year before. She was lost in a sea of whispering and pointing students. She strained her neck above all of them trying to see Dean. She saw him in one of the cars with Seamus so, she pushed her way toward the car and opened the door and slipped inside.

"Ginny," said Dean excitedly and got up and greeted her with a kiss. When they broke apart Ginny didn't smile. "Is something wrong?" Dean asked. Ginny shook her head and sat down across from Seamus and Parvati. Dean shrugged and sat down next to her. They sat and talked for a while but then Zachariah Smith entered their car.

He turned toward Ginny and said, "Everyone is talking about what you all did at the Department of Mysteries last June. But, I've heard a lot of rumors but I think that you could tell me what really happened. Will you?" Ginny just sat in her seat shocked at what he had asked.

"No," said Ginny simply and turned back to Dean. Zachariah persisted though. He sat down next to her and begged her to tell him.

"Please tell me," he begged.

"No," she said again and again. He stayed by her side begging for about a half an hour until she snapped. She whipped out her wand and the next thing she knew she was casting a curse on him. He stumbled backward and fell on the floor. Dean and Seamus were laughing their heads off but they stopped abruptly when they saw a tall figure outside the door. The man stepped forward and toward Ginny.

"My name is Professor Slughorn," he started. Ginny cursed in her head. Why did I have to curse him?

"I'm sorry professor," said Ginny completely baffled, "I didn't mean to…he was annoying me…."

Professor Slughorn was laughing now and Ginny stared at him with utmost confusion on her face. "I'm not going to punish you my dear," he said, "that was a mighty good curse you performed there. What's your name?" He stretched out his hand toward her. Ginny took his hand and shook it.

"Ginny Weasley,' she said quietly.

"Ah," he said, "a Weasley eh? I taught your parents I did." He smiled at her. Ginny forced a smile back. She could hear Dean and Seamus forcing down giggles. "Well, Miss Weasley I would love if you'd join me and a few friends for lunch. I'm inviting a few other students to my car. Come, please." He gestured out the door and Ginny looked back at Dean.

"Go on Ginny," he said, "go have fun." After this he and Seamus broke out laughing. Ginny left them and followed Professor Slughorn down the hallway. Many other people that she did not know had already arrived at his car. Slughorn sat her down right next to him at the head of his table. She sat down and looked around at the other students sitting around the table. Most were people she hadn't even seen before and a few others she had seen but never actually met. Professor Slughorn was talking to a boy who looked about two years older than her. Professor Slughorn started asking Ginny questions about school and her friends. When Ginny mentioned she was friends with Harry and Neville Slughorn butted in.

"They're coming to lunch as well," he said happily, "So you'll get to see them." Ginny smiled awkwardly at him while her stomach fluttered at the thought of being with Harry again. "We're just waiting for a few more students to get here," said Slughorn just as the door to the cabin opened and Harry and Neville came in and sat down. "Ah Harry,' said Slughorn, "glad you could make it, and you must be Mr. Longbottom." Neville quickly nodded and looked anywhere in the room but at Slughorn. Harry looked around the car to see who else was there. There was a Slytherin boy who he had seen hanging around with Malfoy a few times, a tall black haired boy, two seventh year boys and Ginny.

Ginny was squished against the wall as the car became more and more crowded. She looked around at all of these people and she wondered why she had agreed to coming to this thing. Slughorn was introducing everyone

"This is Blaise Zabini, Cormac McLaggen and Marcus Belby and this charming lady tells me she knows you two," Slughorn said to Harry and Neville. Ginny grimaced as he gestured toward her and Harry suppressed a laugh.

Slughorn droned on and on about pheasant and his uncle with Marcus Belby for a while and Ginny eventually zoned out. She stared at the ceiling wishing she were anywhere else but here. After a while of questioning Marcus he moved onto Cormac and questioned him about his uncle; she was now realizing that everyone in this room had some sort of parental or family connection to Slughorn and were now being singled out as his new "favorites." Ginny's eyes drifted from the ceiling and across the table to Harry. Harry was looking at her, and their eyes met. Ginny's heart skipped a beat as Harry smiled at her and she smiled back.

Then Slughorn had moved on to Harry forcing him to look away from Ginny and answer Slughorn's drilling questions. Everyone looked at Harry as he started talking about the Department of Mysteries. Slughorn started talking about Harry's parents and he began to get teary eyed. Zabini coughed sarcastically but Ginny kicked him under the table.

They all remained in that small cabin for what seemed like hours. The sun soon dipped behind the horizon as Slughorn babbled on and on. He eventually noticed how late it was and let them go. Ginny, Harry and Neville jumped out of that cabin as fast as they could.

"How did you end up in there Ginny?" Harry asked her.

"He saw me hex Zacarariah Smith," said Ginny, "He wouldn't stop asking me about what happened at the Department of Mysteries and I couldn't take it anymore so I hexed him."

"Better reason than we have for getting invited. Because of our parents," said Neville and Harry agreed.

"Well, I'm going to go back to my cabin to find Dean," said Ginny, "bye Neville." She kissed Harry on the cheek, "bye Harry." She waved and ran off down the cabin. Ginny didn't know exactly what had come over her to kiss Harry on the cheek but she didn't regret it.

Harry stood there in shock and stared off as Ginny ran off toward her and Dean's cabin. Neville had no idea what was going on so he turned and walked back toward their cabin. Ginny opened her cabin and slipped in.

"About time you got back," said Dean pulling her over to the seat, "you've been gone forever."

"It was just a bunch of kids with famous family members so that Slughorn could question them about them," said Ginny. Dean and Seamus broke into hysterical laughter.

"Sounds like fun," said Seamus sarcastically. Ginny smirked at him. "We're getting close to Hogwarts, we should probably change into our robes." Ginny, Dean, Parvati and Seamus opened their trunks and pulled out their robes. After they changed into them, they had arrived at Hogwarts. The three of them jumped off the express and made their way toward the carriages.

"Ginny, Ginny!" someone shouted from behind them. She turned to see Hermione and Ron coming toward them. "Have you seen Harry?"

"Not since Slughorn's party," said Ginny, "why?"

"We can't find him anywhere," Hermione said. She had a worried tone to her voice.

"I'm sure he's fine," said Dean. Ginny wasn't so sure as they all climbed into and carriage and rode in almost complete silence, all wondering where Harry could be.

The Hogwarts students filed into the Great Hall and sat down at their house tables. Hermione and Ron were straining their necks trying to see if Harry was there. They looked everywhere but he was nowhere to be seen. They listened to Dumbledore begin his speech before the sorting. They waited a long time still anxious to find out where Harry was. It was well into the feast when the giant brass doors opened revealing Snape and Harry. Snape shooed Harry off and he stomped across the hall. The entire room was quiet. People gasped as he walked past them. Ginny turned and noticed that he had blood all over his face. She gasped along with most of the Gryffindor table as he sat down with Ron and Hermione.

Ginny heard laughter from across the hall where the Slytherins were sitting. It was no surprise to her to see that it was Malfoy and his crew. They were motioning something about Harry's nose. Ginny figured that he must've ambushed Harry and broken his nose somehow. Soon the quiet died into the soft chatter of students once again. Ginny would ask Harry about it later, and if Malfoy had hurt him, she would just have to hex Malfoy. She still couldn't believe she was thinking about this. She had a boyfriend, and she knew that she would have to get over Harry. She turned toward him and their eyes met but this time Harry turned away quickly without a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Book

Ginny tried to ignore the fact that Harry seemed upset. She wondered what had happened after she left him and Neville in the train. She knew it had something to do with Malfoy by the way he was laughing his head off across the hall. She wanted to talk to Harry and see what was wrong but before she could get up and move over next to him, Dumbledore stood up and started his second speech. She turned toward him, but she was immediately distracted by his arm, which was all dead and burned looking. She turned to Dean. "Was it like that the first time he talked?" Dean shrugged.

"I don't know," he said, "I don't think I could see it before." The entire hall seemed to be thinking the same thing and everyone around her gasped at the sight of it.

"Nothing to worry about," he said and covered his arm with his sleeve. Ginny glanced back at Harry who was now looking down at his plate. Ginny kept staring at Harry while Dumbledore talked about Filch's rules and quidditch team tryouts. And then he got to the new teachers.

"We are pleased to welcome Professor Slughorn who will be taking over the potions classes for this year," Dumbledore said.

"Potions?"

"Potions?"

"Is he sure It's not Defense Against the Dark Arts?" These were the questions that echoed through the hall.

"And Professor Snape will be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore finished.

Harry jumped up and screamed, "No!" And many heads turned toward him including Ginny. But many other people had shouted their dislikes to this new adjustment. The entire hall was in uproar. There was applause from only the Slytherin table, but it was droned out by the shouts of the other three house tables. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the hall silenced almost immediately. He then began talking about Voldemort. When Dumbledore said his name, everyone in the hall cringed.

"Advanced protection spells have been put in place for your safety. We still must always be on our guard to protect ourselves and those around us," Dumbledore said. Ginny felt nervous just thinking about Voldemort. It made her even more nervous to think that Voldemort could get into Hogwarts. "But for now your beds await and you need to be well rested for tomorrows lessons. So, off to bed with you." Dumbledore waved his hands and the food disappeared off the plates and the benches scrapped against the floor and the students filed out of the hall.

Ginny and Dean walked out of the hall and to their dormitory together. As they walked up the stairs toward the tower, they were silent. It was an awkward silence that Ginny had never experienced with a boy she was dating.

"Do you know what happened to Harry?" Dean asked suddenly, "he had blood all over his face and you said he was at the party."

"I don't know," Ginny shrugged, "he was fine when I left him and Neville in the corridor. I don't know what he could have done to get himself hurt between then and the time we got off the train." Dean seemed satisfied with her answer. He knew that she liked Harry before and wasn't sure if she still did or not. He always wanted to know where Ginny was and whom she was with, which Ginny found quite annoying. He thought that maybe she had been there when Harry had gotten hurt. They were silent until the reached the common room where Dean kissed her goodnight and Ginny went up to the girls' dormitory.

Her roommates were already in bed and the room was dark so, Ginny tiptoed through the room and over to her bed. She slipped her pajamas on and got into her warm bed quietly. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was haunted by dreams where Harry and Dean were fighting but then Dean turned into Voldemort and killed Harry. These dreams occurred over and over throughout the night and it was always the same one. She tossed and turned and at 6 she couldn't sleep any longer so, she got up, dressed and tiptoed downstairs to the common room. No on was there seeing as it was early. She sat down on the couch with a book to read in front of the fire.

CRASH! Ginny jerked around to see Harry standing at the top of the stairs with the entire contents of his bag spread out at his feet.

"Sorry," he said quickly and started picking up his things. Ginny ran up the stairs to help him. She picked up quills and parchment while Harry picked up his books. They sat there in silence while picking things up, but this silence wasn't awkward like the one that Ginny had the night before with Dean. Ginny reached for a quill at the same time as Harry and his hand crossed over on top of hers, but he didn't move it. Ginny stared down at their hands and then looked up at Harry. Their eyes locked and stayed there. Ginny smiled and Harry smiled back, but the moment was broken by Dean opening his dormitories door. Ginny whipped her hand away from Harry's and handed him his quills and parchment and ran up to greet Dean. He was watching her suspiciously all the way down to breakfast.

While Professor McGonagall was going over Dean's O.W.L.S. scores, Ginny's eyes wondered down the row of seats at the Gryffindor table. She spotted Harry who was whispering to Hermione and Ron. She wished that she could go back to that moment where their hands had touched. Harry glanced over to see Ginny looking at him and he smiled at her. Hermione was the only one to notice he was looking at someone and she knew that it was Ginny. Hermione smiled with that knowing smile of hers and looked back toward Ron while Harry continued to smile at Ginny. After breakfast Ginny ran off to her classes along with her fellow 5th years.

That night on her way to dinner Ginny overheard Ron, Harry and Hermione talking.

"I suppose you think I cheated with that potion then?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well, you didn't do it on your own did you?" Hermione snapped back at Harry.

"He only followed different directions in his book, Hermione," said Ron, "it's no big deal. He took a risk and it paid off-"

"Hang on," said Ginny all of a sudden understanding what was going on. Harry looked around to see that Ginny had joined them at the dinner table. "Did I hear you right? You've been taking orders from a book?" Ginny was very angry. Had he learned nothing from Ginny's first year catastrophe?

"It's nothing," said Harry trying to sound reassuring, "it's not like Tom Riddle's diary. It's just an old textbook."

"But you're doing what it's telling you to?" she said still sounding mad.

"I just tried a few of the instructions that were written in the margins, it's no big deal Ginny," Harry said.

"Ginny may be onto something here," said Hermione in her know it all voice and with that she picked up the book, pointed her wand at it and said, "Specialis Revelio." Nothing happened and book just layed there on the table.

"Happy now?" said Harry angrily as he grabbed the book back.

"It seems like there is nothing wrong with it. It seems like it really is just a book," said Hermione.

Harry put the book in his bag and stomped off down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Quidditch

The next week seemed to fly by as Ginny was already bombarded with homework from all of her teachers in preparation for her O.W.L.S. at the end of this year. All she did all week was study, do homework and go to her classes. She barely had time to talk to her friends and she had almost no time to sleep. But finally the weekend came, along with Quidditch tryouts. When she arrived at the pitch early Saturday morning, it was packed. It seemed as if the entire Gryffindor house had showed up.

"This is going to take all morning," said Dean as he sighed heavily. Ginny strained her neck in search of Harry and spotted him talking to Cormac McLaggen. He was a boy from Professor Slughorn's party. She pointed this out to Dean and he laughed just at the sight of him. He was tall and enormous and Ginny wondered what position he could possibly play without accidentally killing someone.

"Alright everyone," shouted Harry, "seeing as there are so many of you, we're going to start with an easy test to narrow it down a bit. In groups of 10, you will fly around the pitch once." Everyone got into 10 lines waiting their turn. The first group was made up of first years and some bad flyers. They stayed airborne for a few seconds and then went crashing to the ground. Harry sent them away.

The second group was a bunch of stupid girls who were just there to try to impress Harry. Ginny became suddenly annoyed when she saw one of them wave and smile at Harry. When Harry blew his whistle all of girls fell down giggling with Romilda Vane amongst them. Romilda Vane was obsessed with trying to get Harry to notice her and Ginny felt even more annoyed when she walked over to Harry. Harry just waved his hand and dismissed them as well.

The third group all crashed into one another, the fourth group came without broomsticks, the fifth group were Hufflepuffs, the sixth group didn't know how to turn and crashed into the wall and the seventh group was the one that Ginny, Dean and Ron were in. All three of them soared around the pitch easily and landed back down in front of Harry gracefully.

Harry finally decided on his three chasers: Katie Bell, Demelza Robins and Ginny. The beaters were Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote. Neither could do as well as Fred and George had but that was the best they were getting.

It was finally time for the keepers. All of the first applicants couldn't save even one goal, which left only Ron and Cormac. Cormac saved all but one of the goals that Ginny threw to him. She noticed that he looked utterly confused and lost when she threw the last ball near the goal and had shot off in the wrong direction as well. She turned around to see Hermione with her wand slightly hidden under her sleeve. Ginny was shocked that Hermione would ever do anything to cheat, but then again, she was doing it for Ron and Ginny smiled.

When Ron flew up to the goal posts, he looked sick. Ginny smiled at him and gave him a thumbs-up. He smiled slightly at her. Then Ginny heard someone shout, "Good luck," from the stands and turned to see it was Lavender Brown. Ron smiled bigger than Ginny had ever seen him smile before. Ginny threw all five balls and Ron saved all five of them. Ginny was astonished; she wondered that maybe Ron liked Lavender. Ron was delighted and Harry smiled at him while he was greeted by his fellow teammates.

Cormac came storming over to Harry and Ginny went running over there as well.

"You didn't even try to give him hard ones," he said angrily at Ginny, "you gave it to him easily."

"Rubbish," said Ginny, "I threw the same as I always do."

"Let me try again," he shouted at Harry.

'No," said Harry, "everyone gets one shot. Ron saved all five and you saved only four. He's keeper and you're not and that's my final decision." Harry stormed off toward the team with Ginny and Ron close behind him.

A few more weeks passed and then Katie Bell was attacked at Hogsmeade. Ginny wasn't there when it happened but Harry told her all about it. He was talking to Ginny a lot more than he used to. She didn't really know why, but she liked it all the same. He told her that Katie had a package to take to someone in the castle and it was a cursed necklace in it. Katie accidentally touched it and was cursed and injured. She was taken to St Mungo's immediately and hadn't been heard from since. And since Katie was out of the Quidditch season for a while, Harry had asked Dean to substitute. Ginny had a great time practicing with Dean and Demelza. She loved their new Quidditch team and thought that Harry was a great captain.

But other people didn't think so. Seeing as Ron and Ginny were already on the team and now Dean was a substitute for Katie, people started getting suspicious that Harry was picking his friends for they team. Harry wasn't worried though, because at practices he said that they all worked very well together and that they were clearly the best flyers. Harry confronted Ginny with concerns about Ron though.

"He always gets too nervous to play. I mean he's really good when no one is watching but us and Hermione," Harry told Ginny one night when Ron and Hermione were off in the library.

"Don't worry about him Harry," said Ginny comfortingly, "he'll be fine and we'll win the match this week. Don't worry so much. You're a great captain and because of that we're a great team." Harry smiled lightly while his insides roared. Ginny's compliment made him happier than ever. He thanked Ginny and ran off to his dorm to get some sleep.

But, the next days practice gave Harry reason to worry about Ron again. When Demelza flew toward the goal post with the quaffle, Ron had panicked and punched her in the mouth. She fell off her broom and to the ground dripping blood everywhere. The team flew to her aid while Ron was screaming, "I'm sorry! It was and accident! I just-"

"Panicked," finished Ginny, "honestly Ron! Don't be such a prat! Look at the state of her," she said gesturing toward Demelza.

"I can fix it," said Harry flying over to them. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Demelza's face, "Episkey. And don't call Ron a prat Ginny."

"You seemed too busy to so I thought someone should and it might as well be me," she answered. Harry smiled and laughed.

"Everyone back in the air," he called out. The team flew into the air for another hours worth of practice before they were set free to go to bed. "Good work everyone," Harry yelled as they trudged off the pitch. "Get some sleep for the match tomorrow." Ginny and Dean walked back up to the castle together.

"I think we actually have a chance at winning the match tomorrow," said Dean happily as they entered the entrance hall and started up the stairs.

"Yeah," said Ginny also very happily, "Harry's a really good captain. We will win as long as Ron doesn't screw up everything." Dean stopped in the hall and looked into Ginny's eyes.

"Have more faith in your brother," said Dean, "It may be what he needs most. You know, support from his sister."

"I give him plenty of support until he punches someone in mouth while they're trying to make a goal," snapped Ginny. Dean only laughed and pulled Ginny in close.

"I'm really glad Harry picked me as Katie's substitute," he said and smiled done at Ginny.

"Me too," said Ginny and smiled up at him. Dean leaned down and kissed her in the middle of the corridor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Oi," someone yelled from behind them. Ginny and Dean broke apart and looked around. When Ginny saw a furious Ron standing behind her she drew away from Dean.

"What?" she snapped at him with her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing, it's just that I would like to be able to walk around without the fear of seeing my little sister snogging people in public," Ron shouted at her.

"We were alone until you came along," Ginny shouted back while Dean looked embarrassed.

"Erm….Ginny, lets go back to the common room," he said quietly.

"You go," she said, "I need to talk to my dear older brother."

Dean practically ran down the corridor. Harry found himself glaring at him all the way down it. He had the urge to chase after him and tear him apart as well.

"Okay, so it's not up to you who I date or what I do with them," Ginny snapped at Ron, angrier than Harry had ever seen her.

"Yes it is!" said Ron, "I'm your older brother. I don't want people saying you're a-" He cut off here, not wanting to say what he was thinking.

"What exactly would people call me," Ginny shouted at Ron.

"He doesn't mean any of this Ginny," said Harry instinctively.

"Yes he does! He's just jealous because he's never snogged anyone in his life," Ginny snapped at him.

"Shut up Ginny," he said and sent a curse flying by her and it just missed her. Harry tried to hold Ron back seeing as he attempted to tackle Ginny to the ground.

"It's true Ron," Ginny screamed at him, "Harry's kissed Cho Chang and Hermione's kissed Viktor Krum! You're the only one who acts like it's something disgusting!" With this, she stormed off down the hall.

The next few days, Ron's anger did not subside. At practices, he yelled and screamed at Ginny in frustration. This only made Ginny laugh at him though, until he started yelling at other people. Half of the Quiddtich team was close to tears by the middle of their last practice before the match.

"Shut up Ron," shouted Dean when Demelza actually burst into to tears.

"Leave her alone," shouted Peakes. Ginny glowered in Ron's direction ready to attack him with a spell or just attack him with her bare hands.

"ENOUGH," Harry shouted, "All of you go pack your stuff, pull yourselves together and go to bed." With that Harry stormed off and Ginny ran after him.

"Harry, listen. I'm sorry about how this going," she said, "Ron is mad because of what I said to him and because of that he's treating you and everyone else like dirt. Hermione started crying last night after Ron yelled at her. So, again I'm sorry." Harry smiled at her.

"It's fine Ginny," he said, "Ron will get over this…eventually." Harry bid Ginny goodnight and went to his dorm alone. Ginny walked back to her dorm by herself as well. When she got there everyone was asleep as usual. She slipped into her pajamas quietly and got into bed.

She didn't get much sleep that night because she couldn't stop herself from thinking about Harry. She wished that she liked Dean more than she did, because he was so nice and she knew that he liked her a lot. When she finally fell asleep her dreams were about Harry as usual. They were flying around but then Ron hit Harry over the head with a bludger and he fell to the ground. Ron then turned into Dean and told Ginny that he loved her and Ginny didn't say anything back. Ginny woke with a start as her alarm clock blared next to her. She groaned and got out of bed, dressed and went down to breakfast. Dean wasn't there but she ate with Demelza and walked down to the pitch with her. They changed and waited for everyone else to arrive.

Harry and Ron were the last people to arrive into the changing room. Ginny looked up at the sky to see it was clear and bright blue.

"Conditions are wonderful," she said, "And two of the Slytherin teammates are out sick and they replaced them with two idiots."

"Who's out sick?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy and one of the chasers," she answered.

"Malfoy's out?" Harry asked, "why? What's wrong with him?"

"No idea," said Ginny taken aback by Harry's interest in Malfoy's whereabouts.

They walked out to the pitch and when Madame Hooch blew her whistle they all zoomed into the air. Ginny tuned out everything while she was flying but she did notice that the commentator was Zachariah Smith. She glowered over at him as he talked about how she, Ron and Dean had only gotten on the team because of their friendship with Harry.

"Here comes the first Slytherin goal attempt and- Weasley saves it," Ginny turned to see her brother smiling with happiness as he threw the quaffle over to her. She smiled back at him and soared across the field. She threw the ball right past the keeper and into the hoops.

"Gryffindor score by Ginny Weasley," said Zachariah unhappily. Then the Slytherin seeker darted upward and shot passed Ginny causing her to briefly lose control of her broom. She held onto it for dear life as she looked up. He must have seen the snitch.

"You ok, Ginny?" Harry shouted.

"I'm fine," she said, "go get the snitch." She pointed up after Harper and Harry shot his broom into the air while Ginny went back down.

"And Potter has caught the snitch and Gryffindor wins," Zachariah said quietly. There was uproar of screams from the stands as Harry landed to the ground and his team ran toward him. But Ginny had other plans. She sped off toward the commentator box.

"Ginny, where are you going?" Harry shouted, but he soon saw what she was planning and smiled.

She crashed into the box sending Zachariah flying to the ground.

"Ms. Weasley," shouted Professor McGonagall, "please watch where you are going"

"Sorry professor," Ginny said, "Lost control of the broom." Everyone laughed.

"Party in the common room," someone shouted and they all ran up toward the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Christmas

By the time Ginny got to the party it was in full swing already. She had lost Dean in the crowd so she picked up Arnold, her pygmy puff and wandered around the party on her own. She walked around a corner to see Ron kissing Lavender, hard. They looked glued together and she couldn't tell whose arms were whose. She walked past them and hit Ron on her way by on purpose and gagged in disgust. She turned another corner and ran head long into Harry.

"Looking for Ron?" said Ginny disgustedly. Harry looked lost and bewildered.

"No, I've seen him already," he said also disgustedly. Both turned to look at Ron and Lavender and turned back toward each other.

"They look like they're eating each others faces," said Ginny and sneered at them. "Anyway, good game Harry," she said and patted him on the arm. Harry smiled at her as she walked away. Ginny got tired of the party so she went to bed early and fell asleep quickly.

Christmas was approaching quickly and Ginny was planning on going home with her entire family for Christmas. Even Harry was coming with them. Snow swirled around the castle and covered the grounds with snow and another one of Slughorn's parties was coming up. Ginny was going with Dean but had secretly been wishing that Dean wouldn't want to go and she could go with someone else…like Harry. She had been thinking that he liked her, but she wasn't sure, but she was still going with Dean. Then she heard that Harry had asked Luna to the party and Ginny felt crushed and she tried to at happy. But Ron was not very pleased with his decision.

"I can't believe you asked Loony Lovegood when you could have asked anyone," he practically shouted at him.

"Don't call her Loony Ron, her name is Luna," she snapped at her brother. "I'm glad you're going with her Harry, she's really excited," she lied. She was not happy. She got up and sat with Dean but they didn't talk, and they sat in an awkward silence once again. She couldn't take anymore of this so she got up and ran to the common room looking for Hermione. She found her sitting on a couch by the fire reading a book. Ginny stumbled over to her and sat by her on the couch with tears rolling down her face. Hermione put her book down and moved closer to Ginny.

"What's wrong?" she asked her.

"I don't know," Ginny said forcing back the tears, "I got so upset about Harry asking Luna to the party and…I don't know. Things are not going so well with Dean right now and I'm just really confused about him." Hermione smiled at her and hugged her again.

"You're just not over Harry yet are you?" she said, "and I think he likes you too. He got so mad when he and Ron saw you and Dean kissing in the hall, it was a bit frightening. When I asked him why he was so upset about it he just mumbled something about you being his friend and then left. I didn't realize it at first but then he was talking to you and hanging out with you more and he cannot stop talking about you. You're leading Dean on by still going out with him you know? Dean really likes you and you don't like him as much."

Ginny wiped the tears from her face and looked at Hermione, "I think I'll have to think about it for a while," she said, "I'll keep you posted though."

"Hey," said a voice from behind them, "everything okay Ginny?" It was Harry ad Ginny wiped the tears from her face quickly.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she said and she stood up and turned to face him, "I'm fine, yeah…um, I'm just going to go now." She ran off toward the portrait hole and out.

"What was that about?" Harry asked as he sat on the couch next to Hermione.

"Nothing. Just girl stuff," Hermione answered and waved her hand at him and went back to her book avoiding Harry's suspicious look.

Slughorn's party came at last and Ginny never felt more depressed in her life. She tried to act happy for Dean's sake but it was hard and the party was dull. She barely said anything to Dean or any of her friends but just watched Harry talking to Luna. She wondered if maybe he liked Luna, maybe she and Hermione were wrong about him liking her and he really liked Luna.

"Ginny," said Dean, "are you okay?" Ginny turned to him and felt like she was going to cry. She shook her head.

"I don't feel well," she said and ran from the room with Dean close behind her. She ran down the hall but as she neared the corner, she heard Malfoy's voice and stopped just before she turned the corner. She peered around the corner to see Snape talking to Malfoy. She leaned back against the wall and listened to them. Dean came up next to her but before he could say anything she covered his mouth and held him next to the wall and they both listened.

"I'm not trying to conceal anything from HIM," snapped Malfoy. Ginny and Dean knew he was talking about Voldemort, "I don't need your help, I can take care of it myself."

"Your mother made me promise to help you. I made and an unbreakable vow," said Snape.

"It seems like you're going to break it then doesn't it," snapped Malfoy, "I don't need your help or your protection. I can take care of the task and it will be done by the time he wants it done." With this, Malfoy stormed down the hall and Snape chased after him. Ginny released Dean and stood there leaning against the wall. Dean tried to ignore the conversation and tried to change the subject.

"So anyway," said Dean clearly confused about what was going on, "are you ok?"

Ginny shook her head again, "I don't feel very well." Dean felt her forehead.

"You do feel a little warm," he said sounding concerned, "do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?"

"No," she said and smiled weakly, "I think I'll just go to bed and rest." She quickly hugged Dean goodnight and ran back to the common room and went to bed. She fell asleep as soon as she laid down on her bed.

Dean went back into the party and sat by himself but Harry and Luna soon joined him.

"Where did Ginny go?" Luna asked him.

"She doesn't feel well," Dean said, "she decided to go to bed."

"Is she okay?" Harry asked concerned, "Is she sick?"

Dean smiled, "She'll be fine. Don't worry. She's just a little tired." They sat in awkward silence for a little while. Then Dean asked awkwardly, "Are you two…going out?" and gestured toward Harry and Luna.

Harry looked surprised, "Us? No, we're here as friends," said Harry and he and Luna laughed. Dean loosened up afterwards and had fun with Harry and Luna. Harry seemed distracted and Dean kept thinking about what he had overheard Malfoy and Snape talking about.

Ginny, Ron and Harry left for the burrow the next day. Ginny was happy to be going home although she would have to see Fleur again, she was still excited. When they arrived at the burrow it was late Christmas Eve and Mrs. Weasley sent all of the kids to bed as soon as they arrived. Ginny lay awake in her room for hours listening to Fleur breathing lightly. Her mother had made her share her room with her and she despised her for it. She rolled over and over in her bed until she got tangled up in her blankets. She wiggled out of them and snuck downstairs. Presents were piled under the tree and she sat next to the fire. She could smell the cinnamon and the pine from the tree and smiled.

The house was quiet while everyone slept. She started looking at the presents piled under the tree. There were presents for all of her brothers, Harry and Fleur. She wondered who had gotten Fleur presents but realized that only Bill must have gotten her a present. She now felt bad about not getting Fleur a present while she had gotten everyone else gifts. She got up and ran back upstairs to her room. She walked quietly across her room, careful not to wake Fleur and grabbed the first perfume bottle she could find. She threw it into a box, tied a ribbon on it and threw it under the tree. She smiled and felt good and suddenly tired. She climbed onto the couch and fell asleep to the quiet sounds of her house.

"Ginny," someone whispered, "Ginny, wake up." Ginny opened her eyes to see Harry shaking her on the couch. Ginny rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"It's six in the morning," said Harry.

"Is everyone still asleep?" Ginny asked.

"Not everyone," Harry answered, "Ron and I woke up pretty early. How did you get down here?"

"I couldn't sleep with Phlegm in my room," said Ginny with a disgusted tone in her voice. Harry laughed and looked under the tree and saw the present that Ginny had thrown together in the middle of the night.

"If you hate her that much you wouldn't have gotten her a present," said Harry picking it up and holding it toward her. Ginny took it from him and threw it back under the tree.

"I felt bad last night because she only has two presents and she got everyone else a present, even you and you're not even being forced to be related to her because of your stupid brother," Ginny smirked but Harry merely laughed and Ginny laughed along with him. Ginny's eyes met Harry's and Harry's eyes lingered on hers. Ginny felt suddenly happy and much more awake. It was like Harry's eyes had lit a spark inside her.

"What are you two doing in here?" Ron said from the door suspiciously.

"Nothing," said Ginny quickly and breaking her gaze from Harry's eyes and getting up off the couch. She turned to Harry, "come on," she said and waved her hand toward the kitchen, "lets make breakfast." Harry smiled and got up off the floor and ran after her and Ron into the kitchen where they spent the next hour goofing around and by the time everyone had gotten up, they still hadn't made breakfast and the kitchen was a mess. Harry, Ginny and Ron were covered in flour along with the rest of the kitchen.

"What have you three been doing down here?" Mrs. Weasley asked when she walked into the room for breakfast.

"Making breakfast," sniggered Ginny. Harry and Ron choked down laughter.

"Clean this up and really make breakfast please," snapped Mrs. Weasley and she marched out of the room. Ginny, Harry and Ron glanced at each other and broke out in laughter and Ginny threw another handful of flour at Harry and Ron who threw flour on top of her head, making her red hair look white. They laughed so hard their faces hurt and they continued to play around until Mrs. Weasley threw them out screaming that she would make breakfast from now on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Falling to Pieces

Months after the Weasley's and Harry returned to Hogwarts, on March first, a frantic Professor McGonagall awaked Ginny.

"Ms. Weasley," she whispered hoarsely, "get up quickly." Ginny grumbled and rolled over. "Ms. Weasley, Ronald has been poisoned and we need you to come down immediately!" Ginny jumped out of her bed as quickly as possible.

"What, what happened?" she asked as she pulled her robe on over her pajamas. Professor McGonagall grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room and met Hermione and Harry out in the hall. "What happened, what's wrong with Ron?" Ginny asked them anxiously. Harry looked nervous and distressed while Hermione looked pale.

"Ron ate a chocolate cauldron that was spiked with love potion from Romilda Vane so I took him to Professor Slughorn for an antidote," Harry said as he pulled Ginny by the hand to the hospital wing with Hermione running close behind them, "and then Slughorn gave him some wine he got for Christmas and it was poisoned."

"So what did you do?" Ginny asked, "Did Slughorn have an antidote for poison too?"

"No," Harry answered as he pulled Ginny around the corner.

"Then what happened to him?" Ginny practically screamed at him.

"I got a bezoar," he answered.

"A what?" Ginny asked.

"It's a cure for poisoning," Harry said as he pulled Ginny into the hospital wing. Ron was lying perfectly still in the first bed. He was as white as a sheet had a blank expression on his face. Harry released Ginny's hand and walked over to the bed while Ginny stood perfectly still by the door, unable to move. Hermione, Fred, George and Harry stood around the bed while Ginny stood by the door. Harry looked up and saw Ginny over by the door and walked toward her. "Ginny," he asked quietly, "what's wrong?"

Ginny shook her head as her eyes filled with tears, "I can't do this Harry. It's too scary to think about losing him. After how horrible I've been to him these past few weeks!" Harry put his arms around her a pulled her into a hug.

"Everything is fine now," he whispered softly in her ear, "He's fine now. I promise." Ginny smiled as he drew away from her, took her hand in his and pulled her toward Ron's bed.

While Ron was in the hospital wing recovering, Cormac McLaggen subbed for Ron as keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The match started out normally and after a while Gryffindor was down by 30 to Hufflepuff.

"Could he be a bigger idiot?" Ginny screamed at Dean as they watched him miss another goal because he was trying to correct someone else. Dean laughed and shrugged as he passed the quaffle to her.

And then disaster struck when Cormac tried to show a beater how to use his own bat and hit the bludger into Harry's head. A loud crack echoed through pitch and time seemed to slow down as Harry fell off his broom, completely unconscious. Ginny screamed and bolted toward him, but she was too far away. "Peakes," she shouted to one of the beaters, "catch him!" But he was already under Harry as he fell onto his broom. Ginny let out a sigh of relief as Peakes gently glided down to the ground. The Gryffindor team rushed to Harry's aid while everyone was silent and still throughout the pitch.

"He's out cold. I think his skull is broken, I heard a crack," Dean said to Ginny as she landed next to him, "He needs to go to the hospital wing." Ginny nodded as Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore came running over and took Harry off the pitch. The game continued from there but Gryffindor had no chance of winning without Harry.

After the game, Ginny went up to the hospital wing to see if Harry was okay, but when she got up there he was still unconscious.

"How is he Ron?" she asked when she saw the bandages around his head.

"He fractured his skull but he'll be fine when he wakes up," Ron answered, "I'm sort of glad he's here. It's horribly boring in here."

"Ron," Ginny said annoyed, "you're glad he got hurt?"

"No," he said quickly, "I'm just glad he's here. Madam Pomfrey said he has to stay the night too." Ginny sighed and looked down at Harry again.

"Ms. Weasley," said Madam Pomfrey, "Visiting hours are over." Ginny nodded, waved good-bye to Ron and left. When she got down to the common room, Dean was still up and waiting for her.

"Hey, where'd you go?" he asked.

"I went to see Harry…And Ron," she said and took off her coat and sat down on the couch next to him.

"How is he?" Dean asked her.

"He has a fractured skull but he'll be fine by tomorrow," he said.

"Good," Dean said back, "but it did look funny when McLaggen hit that bludger at him?" Dean laughed but Ginny was silent.

"How could you say that Dean?" she said angrily and stood up, "I thought he was your friend."

"He is my friend," Dean said uneasily, "I wanted to make sure he was okay first."

"Yes but then you made fun of him for getting hurt," Ginny snapped, "that doesn't sound like something a friend would do."

"Ginny, calm down," Dean said, "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Whatever," Ginny grumbled and stomped up the stairs and into her room.

A few days later, Ginny was still annoyed with Dean. Everything he did seemed to annoy her now and she couldn't help wondering whether she should break up with him or not. They had planned to take a walk before dinner one night, but Ginny didn't feel like going anymore. Dean insisted upon it though, he had said they needed to talk. She unhappily followed him toward the portrait hole and as they climbed down, Ginny felt someone push against her.

"Stop pushing me Dean," she snapped at him, 'I can get through on my own. You're always treating me like I can't do anything on my on."

"I didn't push you and I do not treat you like that," Dean snapped back at her.

"Yes you do," Ginny shouted at him, "You are just so irritating! You always push me through this stupid portrait hole as if I can't get out on my own and you always try to help me with everything as if I can't do it on my own and you don't seem like a very good friend."

"Are you still thinking about what I said the other night about Harry?" Dean shouted back at her.

"How could I forget?" Ginny screamed. She was shaking with anger and hatred, "Harry is my friend and supposedly your friend too and you said that him getting hurt was funny!" Dean face was red with anger as Ginny went on, still shaking and her voice rising as people started to stare at them. "I will not be associated with, let alone date, anyone who talks about their friends like this or treats me like a child!" Dean's whole body seemed to relax and slouch forward as she said this.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked faintly and quietly. Ginny was silent a moment as she stared down at her feet. She sighed and looked up into Dean's eyes.

"Yes Dean, we've been falling apart for ages now. I don't even understand how we thought this could work out" she said back, her voice at a lower, calmer level, "I'm sorry." She kissed him on the cheek, "good bye."

Ginny stalked off back through the portrait hole and into her room for the rest of the night. Dean stood in the portrait hole, watching her go and sadly and slowly, he turned and walked out and down the hall, alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: As Fate Would Have It

After the breakup, Ginny and Harry became even closer friends. Since Ginny was now single, Harry didn't have to worry about her boyfriend magically appearing in the middle of their conversation. Ginny loved spending time with Harry. He was the kind of boy she wanted to be friends with. He was someone who laughed at her jokes, talked to her and actually tried to have a real conversation with her, unlike her previous boyfriends whose one and only intention was snogging. But Harry was different.

It was late afternoon as Ginny sat by the window in an armchair reading with Ron and Hermione when Harry burst into the room.

"Give me your potions book Ron," Harry shouted.

"What- why?" Ron asked confused, "what about yours?"

"Don't ask questions Ron," Harry snapped, "Just give me your book!" Ron handed his potions book to Harry who dashed out of the room without giving them an explanation but Ginny ran after him.

"Harry," she shouted down the hall, "Harry! What's wrong? What happened with your book?" she asked when she had finally caught up with him, "I told you not to listen to it but you did didn't you?"

"I cursed Malfoy with a spell from that potions book and it just about killed him," Harry said quickly and continued to run.

"Why did you curse Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Because I met him in the bathroom talking about killing someone with Moaning Myrtle and he was about to shoot an unforgivable curse at me," Harry said and turned the corner into Snape's office and disappeared. Ginny stood staring at the door in complete shock at what Harry had just told her. She slowly turned and started back toward the common room. When she came back in through the porthole, Ron and Hermione ran up to her and bombarded her with questions.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"What did Harry tell you," Ron shouted at his sister. Ginny shook her head.

"He'll tell you later. He hardly told me enough to fill you in," she said warily and trudged up to her room. She was tired and fell onto her bed in a deep sleep.

Ginny woke up the next morning still completely exhausted. She stared at the ceiling and suddenly remembered what Harry had told her the last time she saw him and bounded out of bed. She pulled her clothes on quickly and ran downstairs and luckily, saw Harry sitting alone on the couch. She walked down the stairs quietly and up to the couch behind him.

"Hey," she said quietly trying not to startle him. Harry turned to see her and smiled.

"Good morning," he said. Ginny came around the couch and sat down next to him.

"You seem much happier than the last time I saw you, right after you cursed Malfoy and were running back to Snape's office," Ginny said, "and what is your punishment for that anyway?"

"Oh, well," Harry said nervously, "I got detention just about every Saturday until summer. Which means I'll have to miss the Quidditch championship game," Harry said unhappily and Ginny's face fell.

"You'll miss what?" she asked in disbelief, "but we can't win without you Harry! And Snape knows it! He gave you this punishment on purpose just so you'd miss the match!" Ginny was angry and out of the breath by the time Harry stopped her.

"Ginny," he said and put his hand over her hand, "calm down. You'll just have to substitute for seeker and Dean will have to be a chaser. "

"We still won't win the match without you," Ginny said sadly, "I'm no where near as good a seeker as you are."

"What?" Ron said from behind them. Harry pulled his hand off Ginny's quickly and Ron ran around the couch with Hermione close behind him. "Why aren't you playing in the match?" Harry took a deep breath and explained the punishment that Snape had given him. Hermione's eyes were wide by the time he was done.

"I told you not to listen to that book Harry," Hermione said, "That curse could have killed Malfoy and then you would have been sent to Azkaban or expelled!"

"Hermione, relax," Ron said, "The worst thing that happened out of this is that Harry can't play in the match tomorrow and we're going to lose."

"Could you forget about the match Ron?" Hermione shouted at him, "this is serious! Your chances of winning that match were small anyway!"

"Don't pretend like you know Quidditch Hermione because you don't and you'll only end up embarrassing yourself," Ginny snapped at her. An awkward silence followed and Hermione grabbed her bag and stalked out of the room. Harry and Ron had looks of disbelief on their faces and stared at Ginny. Ginny and Hermione had always been best friends.

Ginny merely waved her hand and said, "She'll get over it." Ginny got up and walked over to a group of her friends who were now gathered on the other side of the common room.

The next day was the Quidditch match and everyone on the Gryffindor team was feeling down and defeated already, knowing that they wouldn't be able to win without Harry. The team solemnly made their way down to the pitch with low hopes as Harry walked down to Snape's office for his detention.

The Quidditch match dragged on for a long time. Malfoy's flying "skills" were no match compared to Ginny's and she caught the snitch before Malfoy had even seen it. They had won the game, but Ginny wasn't happy. She felt like something was missing. The team ran up to the common room chanting and screaming something about surprising Harry about the win and Ginny trudged behind them. The entire team piled into the common room and waited for Harry to return in silence. Ginny stood in the front, next to Ron who held the cup. Dean kept watch right outside the portrait hole, and they were waiting for his signal.

Dean came running through the door and whispered loudly, "He's coming!" A few moments later Harry stepped through the portrait hole and a shocked expression came over his face when he saw the cup in Ron's hands.

"We won Harry!" Ron shouted to his best friend, "We won!" Everyone was smiling at him and cheering. Ginny ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. When she pulled back, she looked up into his eyes and he smiled down at her. Before she knew it he had leaned in closer and kissed her. Ginny kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair and he put his arms around her waist. The common room became silent as every watched awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Ginny no longer had that feeling that something was missing and she felt happier than ever. When they broke apart, the room was silent and everyone stared until several people started whispering and giggling after a few moments. Ginny smiled up at Harry and he smiled down at her. Harry stepped back and gestured out the portrait hole, hoping to take a walk, and Ginny stepped out in front of him and he followed close behind.

"So," said Ginny as she and Harry walked through the halls together. Ginny's thoughts were racing as she walked next to him, "what...um…uh." Ginny was having trouble saying what she wanted to say and Harry found this amusing and laughed.

"I've liked you for the longest time," Harry said as he put his arm around her. Ginny felt a chill run down her spine as Harry touched her back. Ginny smiled up at him.

"Really?" she said jokingly. She had liked Harry since her first year and had never thought that this would happen. Harry laughed again and stopped walking. He took her hands in his and smiled down at her.

"I really have," said Harry happily. Ginny smiled as Harry leaned down and kissed her again. When they broke apart, Ginny smiled up at him.

"So are we…together now?" Ginny asked awkwardly. Harry smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'd say so," said Harry and he smiled again. Ginny giggled and put her arms around his neck and kissed him again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Happiness

Over the next few days, the news that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were going out spread through the school like wildfire. It seemed as though that was all people, mostly girls, could talk about and it got a bit annoying eventually. Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the common room one morning when Romilda Vane came up to them, looking annoyed.

"Is it true that Harry has a tattoo of a hippogriff on his chest?" she asked. Hermione resisted to temptation to burst out laughing while Ginny stared at Romilda; unable to believe she'd actually heard her correctly.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked her. Romilda rolled her eyes and Ginny could feel the fact that Romilda hated her just because of Harry.

"Does he have a tattoo or not," Romilda asked impatiently. Ginny looked over at Hermione who was still trying not laugh.

"Uh, no actually," said Ginny awkwardly. It felt like Romilda's eyes were drilling into Ginny's head as she answered. "Its actually a Hungarian Horntail," Ginny said with a smile and Hermione finally burst out laughing, but Romilda's eyes lit up.

"Really, have you seen it?" Romilda asked eagerly. Ginny looked over at Hermione again who was trying to choke down her laughter.

"Oh yeah," Ginny said, "loads of times." Hermione burst out laughing again and Romilda glared at her so Hermione looked back down at her book awkwardly. Romilda then turned back to Ginny.

"Well I hope you have a good hold on Harry then," Romilda snapped, "because if you don't, I'll be here." At this, she got up and walked back across the common room. She joined a group of her friends who immediately started giggling. Hermione turned to Ginny and they both started laughing again.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione asked through laughs, Ginny shrugged, "but that comeback was brilliant. Now everyone is going think Harry has a tattoo of a Hungarian Horntail on his chest." Ginny nodded and they both laughed again.

The portrait hole opened and Ron and Harry came through and walked over to Ginny and Hermione. Romilda and all her friends watched Harry cross the room and started giggling again. Harry rolled his eyes at them as he and Ron got over to Hermione and Ginny.

"Hey you," said Harry and he leaned down and kissed her. When they broke apart Ginny smiled up at him and could feel Romilda Vane's eyes drilling into the back of her head.

"Hey," Ginny said happily, ignoring Romilda. Harry sat on the couch behind Ginny next to Ron and Hermione. Ginny picked up the Daily Prophet that was sitting at her feet and read all about the depressing things that were going wrong because of Voldemort. She leaned back against Harry's legs and sighed.

"You'd think people had better things to gossip about," Ginny said as she read more articles of attacks, "three dementor attacks in a week and all Romilda Vane does is ask me if its true you've got a hippogriff tattooed across your chest." Hermione and Ron burst out laughing but Harry just smiled down at her.

"What did you tell her?" Harry asked.

"I told her it's a Hungarian horntail," Ginny said and Hermione laughed even more, "much more macho." Ron and Hermione laughed again.

"Thanks," Harry said and Ron laughed harder, "and what did you tell her Ron's got?" Ginny thought about this. It actually hadn't come up but she thought she should add it.

"A pygmy puff," she decided, "but I didn't say where." Hermione and Harry rolled around with laughter, but Ron seemed angry.

"Watch it," he said angrily pointing at Harry and Ginny, "Just because I've given my permission doesn't mean I can't withdraw it-."

"Your permission?" she snapped, "Since when did you give me permission to do anything? Anyway you said yourself you'd rather it was Harry than Michael or Dean."

"Yeah, I would," said Ron, "And just as long as you don't start snogging each other in public." Ginny turned around to face her brother, still leaning on Harry's legs.

"You filthy hypocrite! What about you and Lavender, thrashing around like a pair of eels all over the place," she shouted at him and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me a hypocrite," Ron yelled, "I am not a hypocrite! Lavender and I were older than you are Ginny!" Ginny clenched her fists as she became angrier with her brother.

"Harry is the same age as you and I'm only a year younger, Ron! So just shut up," Ginny shouted back at him. Harry reached down and massaged Ginny's shoulder.

"Okay," Harry said calmly, "lets just not do this please." Ron sighed and got up and went out the portrait hole and Hermione turned to them.

"He's probably just going to lunch," she said, "I'll go with him." She gathered up all her books and walked out the portrait hole after Ron.

"So," said Ginny as she stood up and moved onto the couch next to Harry, "what do you want to do now." Harry smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"We can go down to the lake and have lunch there," Harry said and smiled down at her.

"Sounds perfect," Ginny said happily. Harry laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I love your smile," he said. Ginny smiled again and Harry laughed. He leaned down and kissed her. When they broke apart he said, "Come on, lets go before lunch is over." He stood up and pulled Ginny's hand behind him as he ran through the portrait hole and down toward the lake.

Ginny came back to the common room later that night, thinking of Harry, and sat down with Ron and Hermione.

"Where's Harry," she asked, "I haven't seen him since lunch." Hermione shrugged.

"We haven't seen him since early afternoon," he left a while ago and hasn't come back yet." A few minutes later Harry came running into the common room and toward the three of them, an anxious look on his face.

"What does he want?" Hermione asked immediately and Harry said nothing. "Harry are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said quickly and ran up the stairs to his dormitory. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other confused.

"Should I go after him," Ron asked. Hermione shook her head and pointed at the stairs as Harry ran back down them with his map and invisibility cloak.

"I've got to be quick," Harry said to the three of them, "Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my Invisibility Cloak. We're going after a Horcrux." Hermione and Ron gasped but Ginny just looked confused.

"A what?" she asked, "Harry what's going on?" Ginny stood up in front of him demanding answers.

"I'm sorry Ginny," he said, "there's no time." He turned back to Ron and Hermione, "I know you don't believe me about Malfoy, but its true and since Dumbledore won't be here tonight I need you two to watch him and be prepared for anything, including Voldemort." He threw the Maruaders map at them. "Take this too," Harry said as he threw his lucky elixir at them. "All three of you take some of it please."

"But Harry," Hermione said anxiously, "you'll need it more than us…"

"No," Harry interrupted, "I don't. I'll be with Dumbledore so I'll be fine. I need to know that you three are safe." Ron and Hermione nodded and looked at him sadly as he turned to go.

"Don't look at me like that guys," he said sadly, "I'll be back later, I promise." He turned and started walking out but Ginny pulled him around.

"What the hell is happening?" she asked him sadly, "Why do you have to promise we'll see you later? Where are you going with Dumbledore? What's a horcrux?" Ginny looked as if she was about to cry and Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Explain everything to her please," he said and they nodded. He turned back to Ginny, "I don't have time to explain it all," he said. He took her head in his hands and kissed her forehead. "I love you Ginny," he whispered, "I'll be back later." Ginny nodded and Harry turned away and ran through the portrait hole. Ginny turned back to Ron and Hermione.

"What's going on?" she asked. Hermione sighed and motioned for her to come sit with them.

"They're going to find a horcrux," Hermione said and Ginny looked confused.

"A horcrux is an object that holds part of Voldemort's soul," Ron said.

"What?" Ginny asked stunned, "he's split his soul?" Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Into seven pieces," Hermione said, "the journal from your first year that Harry destroyed was one of them, and the ring that Dumbledore wears is another. Voldemort cannot die until all the horcruxes are destroyed." Ginny gasped.

"Is that why Dumbledore's hand is dying?" Ginny asked, "because he destroyed one?" Ron and Hermione nodded.

"There are four more and before Voldemort can be defeated, all of them need to be destroyed," Ron said, "So that's where they're going." Ginny looked horrified.

"You mean Harry just left to destroy and horcrux that Voldemort himself might be guarding and left us here when death eaters could break in whenever, since Dumbledore isn't here?" Ginny yelled. Ron and Hermione nodded sadly. "We may never see Harry again," Ginny screamed.

"Ginny," said Ron taking his sister's hand, "Calm down! We're going to see him again. He's with Dumbledore. We need to be prepared for the death eaters though," he said and nodded at Hermione. They both got up and started toward the portrait hole.

"Where are you two going?" Ginny asked.

"We're going so we can watch for them," Hermione said.

"Well I'm coming with you then," Ginny said and the three of them ran out in to the hall.

The three of them had been waiting and watching for hours and nothing had happened.

"Malfoy hasn't moved from his dormitory," Hermione said smugly. Ron sighed.

"Now is not the time to try and rub that in Harry's face," he said to her, "and neither is when he gets back." Hermione rolled her eyes and started to roll up the map and opened it again.

"Hang on," Hermione said anxiously. Ginny got up from where she was sitting on the grass.

"What is it?" she and Ron said together.

"Malfoy's moving," she said, "He's disappeared…hang on…now he's going up towards the astronomy tower." All three of them looked up toward the tower and waited. Suddenly, a figure appeared at the top.

"Its Malfoy," Ron yelled. The three of them aimed their wands up toward the tower.

"MALFOY," yelled Ron. But the figure remained motionless.

"He can't hear us," Hermione said, "We're too far away."

Malfoy was soon joined by others. "Who are they," Ron asked.

"They must be death eaters," Hermione said and Ginny gasped.

"They must have gotten in some other way, when he disappeared off the map, I bet he was in the room of requirement!" Ginny said and Hermione gasped. All three of them turned and ran back towards the castle. Ginny pulled out her DA coin to call the rest of them down.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Battle

A few moments later Ginny, Ron and Hermione could see the dark mark cast in the sky through the windows as they ran up the stairs towards the tower. They ran into Neville and Luna, who were on their way down.

"We saw Death eaters outside and we got your message," Luna said as she held up her coin, "We were just headed down there."

"There's more?" Ginny asked and Luan and Neville nodded, "We're heading to the astronomy tower to the others."

"Snapes moving," Hermione said suddenly looking at the map, "some of us should go watch him too."

"I'll go with you Hermione," Luna said. Hermione nodded and the two of them ran down the hall.

"We'll go up to the tower and find the others," Ginny said and Ron and Neville nodded.

"No you won't," someone said from in front of them. They turned to see Malfoy pointing his wand at them and holding his Hand of Glory.

"Move Malfoy," Ginny said angrily as she pointed her wand at him, "Its five against one. You really think you'll win a fair fight?" Malfoy laughed and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Who says I'm going to play fair?" Malfoy sneered as he threw a small dark ball at them.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, all of them too scared to move but Ron suddenly gasped.

"It's a Peruvian darkness powder from Fred and George," he said, "We need to get out of here before it goes off…" but he was too late. The small ball exploded in a huge eruption of light and threw the three of them back and into the wall. The ball sucked all the light back in, leaving them in complete darkness.

"Why the hell did Fred and George sell anything to Malfoy?" Ginny said angrily into the dark.

"I don't know," Ron said angrily who sound like he was a few feet away from Ginny, "we'll have to tell them to be more careful who they sell to."

"So how do we get out?" Neville asked. Ginny pulled her wand out of her pocket.

"Lumos," she said but nothing happened, "LUMOS LUMOS LUMOS!"

"Ginny," Ron and Neville yelled.

"That's obviously not working," Ron yelled at his sister.

"Well then what do you think we should do Ron?" she screamed back, "I don't see you trying anything!"

"Incendio," Neville said and again nothing happened.

"There's nothing we can do! Don't waste your time," Ron yelled, "Fred and George said you just have to find your way out!"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Ginny asked.

"We just have to grope our way out of this hall," Ron said, "we should all link hands so we all get out or we don't." They all agreed and once they had all successfully found each other, they moved along the wall.

Ginny felt someone run past her and she panicked. She let go of Ron's hand and held out her wand. "Whose there?" she yelled and no one responded.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked as Ginny continued pointing her wand out, "Ginny I can't see anything so you need to tell me or I'll think you're dead or something.

"I felt someone run past me," she said.

"It must have been Malfoy," Ron said, "The hand thing he had gives light to the owner so he can probably see in here."

"I felt him again," Ginny said and started to say a hex before Ron shouted at her, "What? Don't you want me to hex him?"

"You might hit me or Neville," Ron said, "We shouldn't try and use our wands at all so that we don't hit each other." Ginny and Neville agreed and Ginny put her wand away as they continued to grope their way through the hall. Once they reached the end of the dark and went into another hall, it became suddenly light, and they were on the other side of the hall.

"There's no way we're getting to the astronomy tower now," Ginny said sadly.

"I don't know if there's any point," Ron said, "The death eaters will have gotten downstairs and onto the grounds." Neville nodded in agreement. Hermione and Luna suddenly ran around the corner and ran head long into them.

"We lost Snape," she said, " and people are fighting downstairs!"

"We have to go out there," Neville said suddenly. Everyone agreed and Neville and Luna headed toward the doors to the outside grounds.

"We should drink the luck elixir now," Ron said as he pulled the three viles of his pocket.

"I don't want any," Ginny said, "if Harry doesn't get any neither do I." She turned and started towards the doors.

"Ginny," Ron said and he grabbed her arm. She tried to break free and get to the doors but Ron's grip was too strong, "Harry wants you to drink it. He wants to know that you're safe."

"Ginny, you have to take it," Hermione said, "If something happens to you, Harry will never forgive himself. Besides, I don't know what Harry would do without you." Ginny sighed and took on of the viles from Ron.

"Fine," she snapped at them.

"Cheers," said Ron and the three of them drank down the elixir to the last drop and ran out onto the grounds.

Death eaters were everywhere and the three of them ran out and immediately started shooting curses at the coming Death Eaters. Ginny was running toward one of them and suddenly tripped over something. When she turned, she saw that it was her brother Bill, lying on the ground, bleeding.

"BILL," she screamed and ran to him. She rolled him onto his back to see his face and chest completely torn up and gushing blood.

"What happened to you?" she cried.

"The wolf," he sputtered and then coughed. Ginny looked around and saw Fenrir, the werewolf who had turned Lupin into a werewolf as well.

"Did he bite you?" she asked scared of the answer but Bill shook his head.

"Only scratches, and he wasn't even transformed," he said and smiled, "Don't worry about me." Ginny trembled as he brother coughed again and groaned in pain.

"STUPEFY," a death eater yelled and Ginny went flying back about five feet.

"Don't worry about me Ginny," Bill said, "Go!" Ginny nodded nervously and jumped to her feet and ran toward the death eater who had just shot her.

They had been fighting Death eaters for some time and Ginny couldn't help but wonder where Harry was. She was worried.

"EXPERILLIARMUS," she shouted and the death eater's wand went flying away and they jumped out of her way quickly. Ginny looked up at the school and the Astronomy tower where Draco had been before, and she wondered if she could get up there now and whether the darkness had worn off yet. It had obviously been important and she had a feeling something was happening there. Suddenly, she saw a jet of green light through the window and her heart stopped completely as she saw a body hurtling toward the ground. She heard someone shout the momentum slowing charm and the body slowed.

Time seemed to stand still as the body slowly hit the ground in front of the school. Ginny ran closer to it and her heart stopped when she saw that it was Dumbledore, dead. The fighting around her stopped. The death eaters laughed and ran toward the forest, as if in a retreat and some ran back toward the castle. Ginny ran to Dumbledore and knelt beside his body. She slowly took his hand in hers and put it to her face as tears swelled in her eyes. The others ran toward the school or after the death eaters to continue fighting. Ginny looked into Dumbledore's cold blue eyes. They looked peaceful and serene. After a few moments, she thought of Harry, and how he had been with Dumbledore and wondered if he was still in the tower, with Dumbledore's murderer. She placed his hand down gently, picked up her wand, and ran toward the school and up toward the astronomy tower. She was running up the stairs, determined to get the astronomy tower this time and firing curses left and right and hitting every death eater in sight.

"Stupefy," a death eater shouted at Ginny from behind and she was flung into a suit of armor and the back of her head sliced across its sword. Pain seared through her head as she hit the ground. She held her head in her heads and felt blood trickling down her neck and on her hands. The death eater laughed and pointed his wand at her again.

"AVADA-" he started to say and Ginny's eyes widened in terror.

"EXPELLIARMUS," someone shouted and the death eater's wand went flying out of his hand, "STUPEFY," they shouted again and the death eater went flying into the wall opposite and lay there, unconscious. Ginny struggled to stay conscious, the pain in her head was excruciating as she attempted to sit up. She looked up to see Harry running toward her. He helped her sit up against the wall and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she shook her head and pulled her hand away from the back of her head. She showed Harry her blood soaked hand and he stared at it horrified and pulled out his wand. "Episkey," he said and the wound on her head began to close and stop bleeding. "Better?" Harry asked after a moment and Ginny nodded, surprised at how quickly the spell had eased the pain. Harry helped her up and they both ran down the stairs.

"Harry," Ginny said sadly as they ran, "Dumbledore is dead." Harry nodded.

"I know," he said, "I was there. Where is he?"

"Outside under the astronomy tower," she answered. Harry ran ahead, leaving Ginny with more death eaters. Ginny watched him run after Snape into the forest.

"Stupefy," someone shouted from behind her and she went flying forwards and hit the ground hard. She looked up to see Malfoy standing before her. He looked scared and pale as opposed to his usual glowing self. "I'm going to teach Potter a lesson for interfering with everything! For ruining everything! Because of this, the Dark Lord is going to KILL ME," he shouted and continued shooting curses at Ginny who was thrown backwards over and over.

"Malfoy," she shouted between curses as she struggled to get up and find her wand, but he was firing at her too quickly, "Stop, please!"

"NO," Malfoy shouted, "I know you're important to Harry and I want him to feel the same way I do right now. SCARED TO DEATH!" He shot another curse at her, which flung her into a wall of Hagrid's house, knocking her unconscious. "Now to finish you off," Malfoy shouted and raised his wand above his head.

"EXPELLIARMUS," Harry shouted at him. Malfoy's wand went flying and he stood there, dumbfounded. "Get away from her! NOW!" Malfoy backed away slowly and ran into the woods after Snape with Harry close behind.

"Ginny," Ron screamed when he saw his sister on the ground and ran to her with Hermione close behind. "GINNY," he yelled again as he rolled her over onto her back, "Please don't be dead, please, please, please!"

"Its okay Ron," Hermione said, "She's only unconscious." Ron looked relieved but continued calling her name. Ginny could hear their voices surrounding her as she opened her eyes and began to regain consciousness.

"Ginny," Ron said happily and relieved, "Are you alright, can you hear me?" Ginny struggled to nod and heard Ron sigh in relief. Her vision was blurred as she struggled to sit up and she felt Ron and Hermione grab either side of her and pull her up.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked as she and Ron pulled her off the ground. Ginny was dazed and Ron and Hermione's faces were blurry and their voices seemed distant, as if they were whispering. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, trying to bring things into focus.

"Ginny," Ron said worried, "What happened?" Finally, their faces were clear and she could hear now that they were yelling, not whispering and sounded worried.

"Nothing," she said as she rubbed the back of her head, "I just got flung into a wall really hard, twice."

"Who threw you into Hagrid's wall?" Ron asked as he and Hermione helped Ginny walk back up towards the school.

"Malfoy," she said angrily, "Harry saved me and chased Malfoy and Snape into the forest."

"We need to go up to the hospital wing," Hermione said, "McGonagall wants us all up there."

"Ginny," Ron said sadly, "Bill's in there. And he's hurt, bad." Ginny nodded.

"I know, I've seen him already," she said. She walked in silence and suddenly remembered, "Who killed Dumbledore?"

"Snape," Ron and Hermione said angrily together. Ginny gasped and shook her head but the two nodded sadly.

"Where's Harry?" she asked worried and Hermione pointed towards Dumbledore's body. Harry was sitting next to him with tired and sad eyes. Ginny shook away from Ron and Hermione's grip and ran over to him.

"Make sure you both come up afterwards," Hermione yelled and Ginny waved it off as she ran toward Harry. She pushed through the crowd of students surrounding them to get up to Harry.

"C'mere Harry," Hagrid was saying trying to get Harry to leave.

"No."

"Yeh can' stay here, Harry…Come on, now…"

"No." Harry looked horrible. He was tired and hurt and sad and he couldn't stay out here any longer so Ginny stepped in.

"Harry, come on," she said softly, took his hand in hers and pulled him up slowly. He didn't protest to her and quietly followed her back up to the school. Harry didn't speak, looked dazed and was shaking uncontrollably. Ginny squeezed his hand and tried to stop him from shaking. People were staring and pointing at them as they walked by. Ginny felt Harry's grip on her hand tighten so she sped up to get to the castle, and away from everyone else. Once they were inside and away from everyone, Harry relaxed as Ginny pulled him up the marble staircase.

"We're going to the hospital wing," she said.

"I'm not hurt," Harry protested but she continued on.

"It's McGonagall's orders," Ginny said, "Everyone's up there, Ron and Hermione and Lupin and everyone-"

"Ginny, who else is dead?" Harry asked with a shaky voice.

"Don't worry, none of us."

"But the Dark Mark- Malfoy said he stepped over a body –"

"He stepped over Bill, but he's all right, he's alive," Ginny answered shakily, thinking of her brother with sadness.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked her, hearing the sadness in her voice.

"Of course I'm sure…he's a- a bit of a mess that's all. Greyback attacked him. Madam Pomfrey says he won't- won't look the same anymore…" Ginny tried to stop her voice from trembling as she continued. "We don't really know what the aftereffects will be- I mean, Greyback being a werewolf, but not transformed at the time."

"But the others… There were other bodies on the ground…"

"Neville and Professor Flitwick are both hurt, but Madam Pomfrey says they'll be all right. And a Death Eater's dead, he got hit by a Killing Curse that huge blond one was firing off everywhere- Harry, if we hadn't had your Felix potion, I think we'd all have been killed, but everything seemed to just miss us-." They finally reached the hospital wing and were immediately greeted by Lupin.

"Are you all right Harry?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm fine….How's Bill?" No one answered and Ginny nudged him to look at the bed behind Hermione. Harry looked horrified at Bill's unrecognizable face. "Can't you fix them with a charm or something," he asked sadly.

"No charm will work on these?" said Madam Pomfrey, "I've tried everything I know, but there is no cure for werewolf bites."

"But he wasn't bitten on a full moon," Ron said suddenly, "Greyback hadn't transformed, so surely Bill won't be a- a real-"

"No, I don't think that Bill will be a true werewolf," Lupin assured, "but that does not mean that there won't be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely ever to heal fully and- and Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on."

"What about Dumbledore?" asked Madam Pomfrey and the others looked down sadly.

"Snape killed him," Harry said angrily, "I let Snape kill him."

"Harry don't say that," Ginny said sadly as she gripped his arm harder and Madam Pomfrey burst into tears. The others knew the rest of the story already, and Harry couldn't bare to tell it. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Fleur came running into the room suddenly, having heard the news about Bill. Harry started to sneak out of the room and leave everyone to deal with this. He wanted to be alone for a while. Ginny, Ron and Hermione turned and saw him go and ran out after him.

"Harry," shouted Ron down the hall, "Wait!" Harry turned and smiled at his three best friends.

"So, did you get it?" Ron asked anxiously and Harry shook his head.

"What?" Ginny and Hermione both asked sadly.

"It wasn't there. Someone had already taken it and left a fake one in its place," Harry said sadly and took the locket out of his pocket along with the letter from R.A.B. and handed it to Hermione. The three read the note sadly.

"After all that," Ginny said.

"And it wasn't even there," Ron added.

"And now Dumbledore is dead because of it," Harry said sadly, "and we didn't even get one. Its as if this whole night was wasted." With that, Harry turned and walked up to his dormitory, leaving the three of them behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Funeral and the heartbreak

Ginny was sitting with Harry in the common room the day before the funeral and she kept trying to make conversation but Harry was too out of it. Ginny eventually gave up and said nothing more. Harry had been acting weird ever since Dumbledore's death and Ginny was worried him, worried about them. Ron and Hermione joined them a few moments later and Hermione picked up the Prophet while Ron sat between Ginny and Harry on the couch. Ginny nudged him and raised her eyebrows and he merely stuck his tongue out at her. Ginny rolled her eyes at him and Harry smiled weakly.

"Anyone else we know died?" Ron asked Hermione sadly while she was reading the Prophet.

"No," she said, "They're still looking for Snape but no sign…"

"Of course there isn't," Harry snapped angrily, "They won't find Snape until they find Voldemort, and seeing as they've never managed to do that after all this time…" Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked down sadly while Harry stopped and looked away from them.

"I'm going to bed," Ginny said and yawned, "I haven't been sleeping that well since…well….I could do with some sleep." She stood up, purposefully kicked Ron while she walked passed him. She leaned down and kissed Harry and stuck her tongue out at Ron as she walked upstairs and Ron rolled his eyes at her.

The next morning Ginny and Harry were sitting silently at breakfast waiting for the funeral to start. Harry seemed out of it completely and Ginny decided not to bother him. McGonagall walked into the hall and motioned for silence. Harry continued staring at the table, seeming not to notice her so Ginny elbowed him and pointed toward McGonagall.

"It is nearly time," she said, "Please follow your Heads of Houses out into the grounds. Gryffindors, after me." Harry stood up slowly and followed Ginny, Ron and Hermione out to the lake.

"You alright?" Ginny asked him quietly as they walked down the grounds, "I mean…are you getting better?" Harry smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm as good as possible considering where we're going now," Harry said and Ginny nodded.

Harry took Ginny's hand and squeezed it. Ginny smiled weakly up at him and he tried to smile again. They filed into the seats and Harry stared forward silently. Ginny looked around at the strange assortment of people there. There were hundreds of people filing into the seats around the giant white tomb in the middle around the lake. Mermaids gathered at the surface of the lake and the centaurs were standing at the edge of the forest to pay their respects to Dumbledore. Suddenly, strange music began playing, it was almost otherworldly. Ginny saw where it was coming from but many others did not, including Harry who was looking around confused.

"In there," she whispered in his ear and pointed toward the water. The music continued for a while, at least long enough for everyone to find where it was coming from. Ginny turned to see Hagrid carrying something wrapped in dark purple velvet, which she knew to be Dumbledore. Harry was still looking at the water towards the people singing, so she nudged him and pointed towards Hagrid. Ginny felt tears swelling in her eyes suddenly and spill out into her lap as she watched Hagrid carry Dumbledore's body right passed them. Hermione was crying now also and Ron and Harry were both white with shock. Ginny looked up to see Hagrid place Dumbledore's body in the white tomb and a small white haired man stepped up and stood in front of Dumbledore's body. He began talking about Dumbledore's life and death. Ginny felt Harry quickly turn away from her and she turned to look at him. He was avoiding her gaze and Ginny knew why. She rubbed his arm lightly, but he continued to avoid her gaze. Suddenly, lights erupted from around Dumbledore's body and several people screamed. The tomb then encased Dumbledore's body within it in a flash of bright light.

Arrows suddenly shot through the sky and people screamed and ducked. Ginny looked back and saw the centaurs with their bows still drawn running back into the forest. Ginny looked up at Harry who was looking at her sadly and she knew what was going to happen next. She looked at him, understanding what he was going to say and he looked away.

The funeral ended and the buzz of conversation broke out around them as Ginny and Harry stood up. "Ginny, listen…" he said very quietly, "I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together." These words pierced through Ginny's heart worse than she thought they would, even though she knew it was coming. She smiled a very twisted and pained smile.

"Its for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

"It's been like…like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you," said Harry. "But I can't… we can't…I've got things to do alone now." Ginny didn't cry, she felt as if she had no tears for this. She looked up at Harry and met his gaze. "Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you." Ginny became somewhat angry now. This was the second time Harry thought she needed protecting.

"What if I don't care?" said Ginny fiercely.

"I care," Harry said quietly, "How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral…and it was my fault…" Ginny looked away from him, trying not to cry as his words cut through her.

"I never really gave up on you," she said, "Not really. I always hoped…Hermione told me to get on with my life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember?" Harry laughed weakly at this memory. "And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more- myself." Harry smiled at her.

"Smart girl, that Hermione," said Harry still forcing a smile, "I just wish I'd asked you sooner, we could've had ages… months…years maybe…"

"But you've been too busy saving the Wizarding world," said Ginny half laughing. "Well… I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I love you so much." Harry smiled weakly at her and Ginny could tell this conversation was over. Harry got up and walked away, back towards the castle.

Ginny watched him go sadly and looked back down at her feet. She let a few tears roll down her face as she stared at the ground.

"Ginny," someone said from behind her, "You ready to go?" She turned and saw Ron and Hermione waiting for her.

"Yeah," she said and got up, "lets go." Ron and Hermione watched Ginny get up and walk towards them sadly. Ron put his arm around his little sister and she leaned on his shoulder.

"This is going to be a long summer isn't it?" Ron asked sadly and Hermione nodded. Ginny watched Harry walk ahead of them alone with a pang in her heart.

"Yeah," she said quietly, "It really is."


End file.
